


Bartender Bill/Dipper

by FallenShadow950



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bartender Bill, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenShadow950/pseuds/FallenShadow950
Summary: I signed up for a story swap and got Bartender billdip as a prompt, this is the result.I am sorry if this is trash, this is my first fanfic :PI know NOTHING about alcohol, i got all my info from the internetHopefully the characters are in character \/(o_o)\/





	Bartender Bill/Dipper

(Dippers P.O.V)  
Dipper walked into the bar cautiously, looking around. He spotted more than a few people staring at him from the booths and tables. The stares bored into him, making him regret the decision to come here.  
After a moments consideration as to if whether he should leave or not, he decided that yes, he should. As he started to turn around and go back out the door, he caught the bartenders eyes. Or, rather, eye, as one was covered by a triangular patch. The other eye was an unnatural yellow, which must have been a contact lens. One side of his hair was black and short, while the other side was a yellow that matched his eye and hung to his ear. Oh no. He was hot.  
Dipper felt the blush cover his face, but quickly quelled it.  
The man in question grinned widely, leaned on the counter, and gestured for Dipper to come to him. He gulped, and against his better judgement, walked towards the man. It would be quite rude to just ignore him, afterall.  
There were no other people at the bar counter, which was slightly puzzling, considering how packed the rest of the place was. Dipper didn't have any time to dwell on this, however, as the man immediately grabbed his attention.  
His arm shot out over the counter, startling Dipper, who took a step back. “Come on, dontcha know it's polite to shake someone's hand when they offer it?” His voice sounded higher pitch than an average male voice, but still didn't sound feminine. It also, somehow, had an echoy quality to it. Dipper was also able to hear it clearly, though the bar was by no means quiet.  
The man's cheshire grin widened as Dipper grabbed his hand, offering a weak shake.  
“The name’s Bill! Bill Cipher!” “...Dipper Pines.” Dipper responded after a pause.  
“So! What brings you to my fine establishment?” Bill questioned. “Uh… I just wanted a drink.” Dipper told him, unwilling to give him the real reason.  
Bill squinted at him, clearly skeptical, but allowed Dipper to get away with the obvious lie. “Well, what would you like?”  
At this, Dipper paused. He didn’t know anything about alcohol, having never had even a sip, so he didn’t have a clue about what to order.  
After a moment, Bill chuckled. “How about a Gin and Tonic?” Dipper didn’t know what the hell that was, but he didn’t really have any other options, so he nodded.  
“One Gin and Tonic comin’ right up!” Bill said, then promptly disappeared behind the counter.  
Dipper, realizing he was still standing, took a hesitant seat on one of the bar stools.  
While he waited for his drink, he examined the bar. The roof had a triangular grid pattern, and two walls had numerous pictures of various colored and sized shapes, with the biggest being a yellow equilateral triangle with a circle that looked oddly like an eye in it. Behind the bar, the wall was covered in shelves, which were filled with various different kinds of alcohol.  
The last wall with filled with various awards, all first place.  
Suddenly, there was a slam from the counter. Dipper jolted, turning that direction. He was met with a skinny, tall glass with clear liquid and a lime in it. “Gin and Tonic, just for you!” Bill gestured towards the drink, smirking. Dipper slowly took it up, lifted it to his lips, and took a sip.  
He immediately cringed, as all he tasted was alcohol and bitterness. He heard a chuckle, and looked up to see Bill laughing at him. Laughing. At him.  
He made eye contact with him and downed the glass.

(Bills P.O.V)  
He was bored. The bar was empty, as usual, so there was no one to talk to (a.k.a- torment). He stared at the door, willing someone to come in, anyone. He would even welcome his brother, Todd.  
His wish got granted a moment later. A man, maybe 21-23, walked in, looking nervous. He had on black sneakers, khakis, a red t-shirt, and a blue vest on. His brown hair was swept downwards, covering his forehead, with a blue and white hat with a cartoon pine tree on top. Damn, he was hot.  
After a moment of looking around, the man started to turn to leave, before spotting Bills eye on him. A second later, a blush covered the mans face, but then disappeared, leaving as fast as it came, making Bill doubt it had even been there. Nahh, it was probably just his imagination. Stop getting distracted, this was the chance he had been waiting for! Bill quickly gestured for the man to come towards him, and after a moments consideration, he did.  
When he reached the bar, Bill threw out his arm for a handshake. The man, startled, took a step back. “Come on, dontcha know it's polite to shake someone's hand when they offer it?”, he questioned the man, a grin covering his face. The man hesitantly shook his hand, and when he put his hand down, Bill introduced himself, as a gentleman should.  
“The name’s Bill! Bill Cipher!” After a moment of silence, the man gave his own name. “...Dipper Pines.” Huh. Strange name. Bill mentally shrugged, then questioned him, “So! What brings you to my fine establishment?” “Uh… I just wanted a drink.” Dipper said hesitantly.  
Well, THAT was an obvious lie. Bill squinted at him, then decided to find out later. “Well, what would you like?” He questioned the other.  
...Silence. Pfft. He had never been to a bar before, had he.  
He chuckled, then offered a suggestion. “How about a Gin and Tonic?” It was good for first timers, in his experience.  
Dipper nodded, and Bill grinned at him. “One Gin and Tonic comin’ right up!” He turned, beginning to create the drink.  
He finished in record time, slamming the drink down on the counter and startling Dipper.  
“Gin and Tonic, just for you!” Bill smirked at him. Dipper hesitantly took it, taking a sip, then immediately cringed. Bill, finding this immensely hilarious, laughed.  
Dipper glared at him, then proceeded to down the whole glass. Oh boy. He was going to get real drunk, real fast. This should be fun.


End file.
